Painful Surprises And Tearful Memories
by MissChemicalReaction
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Scorpius Malfoy has something to tell his father: he's got a girlfriend. The problem is she's not the kind of girl that a Malfoy would date. However, Draco's reaction surprises his son. Epilogue Friendly.


"We need to talk"

Such a simple sentence, and yet it was really difficult to say. He was nervous; he kept looking at his hands, fidgeting, and sweat forming on his forehead.

"I know" his father said.

His voice was tired, like if he knew what was about to come. However, Scorpius knew that his father would be surprised, although he didn't know if it would be for good or for bad.

"I've got a girlfriend"

"I know" he said, this time smiling.

"How did you know?" he couldn't help it. He had to know how his father knew. He had been very private about his life, and he had never brought her home when his father was in.

"Your mother told me"

He sighed. His parents had divorced a few years ago. At first, he had felt really miserable, but he knew that it was for good. He had seen them fight way too many times, and he had hear them cry a lot of times too.

Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy weren't a match made in heaven. They would always argue, whether his son was present or not. She was far too dumb for him, and she was only interested in him for his money and status. He wanted a comfortable life and a loving wife, a challenging one, one with whom he could discuss about books, business or life in general. Everytime he got home and saw her on the couch, gossiping with her stupid friends, including Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, he felt miserable. How could someone like him end up with a girl like that?

He knew the answer to that obvious question. Arranged marriage. Lucius and Narcissa had thought that she was the perfect candidate for his pureblood son: another pureblood girl, with rich parents and Slytherin colours. They didn't know how wrong they were… In one occasion, Narcissa apologized for getting him into an unhappy marriage, but told him that they couldn't divorce, since they had a public image to uphold. He didn't care, and ended up divorcing her anyway. She hadn't asked him to, but he knew that she wasn't as happy as she used to be. The divorce papers gave them what they both needed: freedom.

They had one son, Scorpius Malfoy, who was currently 17. He spent most of his time with him, although he had been on holidays with her the last three weeks. He was his walking image. The same blonde-nearly-white hair, the same pale skin, and the same slim yet toned physique. And, even though many people couldn't believe it, he loved him. At first he had been skeptical about loving a baby that was born in a loveless marriage, but after holding him in his arms for the first time, he felt a part of his cold and dead heart be brought to life. He was his reason to fight and to smile.

He had taught him manners and told him about his past mistakes, like being a foolish and misled prat who bullied his fellow students. Looking back at his life, he realized how wrong he had been about the blood issues and about his family. Luckily, the dark mark had disappeared from his forearm. He didn't want his son to be disappointed.

"Dad, I don't want you to judge me" he pleaded.

"I'd never. If you chose her, that's enough for me. I didn't have that option, and I wouldn't want that to happen to you" he said sincerely.

"I did choose her. But, I'm scared of your reaction"

"How many times have I told you to trust me? You can tell me anything" he said, his hands on his son's arms.

"She's not a Slytherin. Hell, she isn't even a pureblood." He said, looking away from his father's blue gaze.

"Hey, look at me son. I used to care about that, but that was way before I realized how wrong I was. I don't care if she is a muggleborn, a half-blood, or a Gryffindor. Although, I wouldn't really be pleased, if she were a Hufflepuff…"

"Well, she's my age, goes to Gryffindor and she's a half-blood."

"That's fine with me. Does she make you happy?"

"She does"

"Is she the girl?"

"I think she is"

"Does she love you back?"

"She does"

"Then, why don't you tell me who this lovely girl is? I want to meet the future mother of my grandchildren" he said enthusiastically. He just wanted to see his child happy, and he had seen how in the past months, his eyes shined brighter and how he was getting more letters than usual.

"Well, you'll see… Her parents went to school with you, and as far as I know, you didn't precisely get on…"

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "You'll have to be a bit more specific. There were very few people that I could put up with"

"Her mother has already forgiven you, although her dad wouldn't stop telling her that I wasn't a safe bet, because you had called her mother the M- word."

After hearing that, Draco Malfoy's mouth hanged open. He would have never thought that his son would end up loving Hermione Granger's daughter. He had to stop a painful stab from reaping his heart.

"Is that the Weasley girl?"

"Yes" he said with a dreamy smile. "Rose Weasley".

His father closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opened them his eyes had changed its colour to an almost silver one. They were deep and sincere, full with love and pain at the same time.

"Listen to me, Scorpius. Don't make the same mistakes I made. For using that awful word, I lost the only possibility I ever had to be with the person I loved the most. Don't waste your opportunity, love her everyday and treat her good. Don't be like me"

After saying those words, he left the room and went to his studio. He locked the door and sighed. His son was in love with the daughter of the only person that he had ever loved. Hermione Granger.


End file.
